$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {1} \\ {3} & {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-2} & {2} \\ {4} & {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{-1} & {4}+{-2} & {1}+{2} \\ {3}+{4} & {-1}+{2} & {3}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {2} & {3} \\ {7} & {1} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$